Mantenha a cabeça erguida
by B. Akki
Summary: Rukia é adotada por Byakuya, sob circunstâncias extremas. Preparemse para uma história doentia, mórbida e dolorosa. Essa fic será basicamente em primeira pessoa, pelo ponto de vista da Rukia. Ela está narrando sua história.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic - Bleach

Sinopse: Universo Alternativo - Rukia é "adotada" por Byakuya, sob circunstâncias extremas. Preparem-se para uma história doentia, mórbida e dolorosa. Essa fic será basicamente em primeira pessoa, pelo ponto de vista da Rukia. Ela está narrando sua história.

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem os poemas.

Rating: NC-17 - Contém violência, sangue, assassinato, estupro, palavrões... enfim, uma fic completamente depressiva.

N/A: Eu me considero uma pessoa amarga, malvada e sem escrúpulos. No entanto, eu só escrevi fanfics de romance e humor até agora. Não digo que não haverá ambos elementos nessa fic... mas garanto que o Romance será intenso e doloroso, e o humor negro. Preciso exercitar o lado mau na escrita também. Aconselho como tema musical as seguintes músicas: "It can obtain bearing" (Samurai Champloo); "Deeply" e "Toh-i Sakebi" (Serial Experiments Lain); "Here comes the rain" e "Akaneiro ga moeru toki" (Gungrave)

_Por que chorar quando você pode sorrir? _

_A vida nos oferece tantas coisas boas, tantas coisas únicas. _

_E, tudo o que acontece deve servir como uma lição._

_Aprenda com seus erros, para caminhar com mais firmeza no futuro._

_Foi isso que eu ouvi, antes de ser mandada para aquele lugar._

_Agora, eu sento nesse canto escuro e sujo, e penso:_

_Pra que sorrir se só querem te ver chorar?_

_Essa é a história de como me tornei parte da família Kuchiki._

_Os momentos ruins, os horríveis, e os insuportáveis._

**Chapter One - Notas Marginais**

_"Andamos todos sofrendo. _

_Passamos lentos, desconsolados e alumiados_

_pelo Sol negro da melancolia. _

_Nem largos risos, nem bençãos fecundas. _

_A esperança fugiu para além das estrelas, _

_das nuvens e dos caminhos lácteos. _

_Nos corações nascem amores sombrios e loucos. _

_E tudo porque, um dia, nasceu uma criança estranha, _

_que foi alimentada com um leite mórbido como a Lua _

_e envolta em uma túnica lívida como a morte."_

_by Eça de Queirós._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_Eu sempre gostei de coisas estranhas. _

_Eu gostava de andar entre os cadáveres, de tocar suas carcaças vazias e frias, de olhar os vermes devorando seus restos, de fazê-los meus bonecos em tamanho real, de fingir que eles eram a minha família novamente. _

_É claro, isso não durou muito tempo. _

_As mesmas pessoas que vieram e mandaram suas almas para o outro mundo, retornaram uma semana depois._

_E, dessa vez, eles me encontraram._

_Era para eu ter morrido, assim como eles._

_Era para eu ter sido estuprada e espancada._

_Como minha mãe. E minhas três irmãs._

_Talvez eles tivessem cortado meus braços._

_Como fizeram com o meu pai._

_Ou, ainda, talvez tivessem arrancado minha cabeça._

_Como meu avô._

_Mas, não fizeram nada disso comigo._

_Eu olhei, encantada, para a espada daquele homem._

_Sangue escorria dela. Em abundância._

_Havia até uma poça no chão._

_Como seria, se aquele fosse o meu sangue?_

_Na verdade, será que eu tenho tudo aquilo de sangue?_

_Meu corpo é pequeno..._

_E faz uns dias que eu não como nada de verdade._

_Hum, falando nisso..._

_"Justo na hora do jantar!", foi o que eu disse. _

_O homem com a espada tinha acabado de me erguer, pelos cabelos._

_Eu olhei para o rosto dele. _

_Olhos bonitos. _

_Cheios de frieza, arrogância, maldade._

_E, uma certa surpresa._

_Ele tinha longos cabelos vermelhos._

_Não um vermelhor comum._

_Era um vermelho sangue._

_Como o da espada._

_Gostei dele. _

_Acho que se ele me estuprasse, eu não me sentiria tão mal assim._

_E, por que o ruivão tá me olhando desse jeito?_

_Será que ele tá planejando alguma coisa?_

_Ah! Já sei!_

_Deve tá decidindo se me mata antes, ou se me estupra antes..._

_Vai ver ele é do tipo que gosta de foder cadáveres._

_Como é mesmo a palavra?_

_Necrófilo._

_Mesmo assim, acho que ele nem vai fazer isso comigo._

_Eu sou pequena demais._

_E, emagreci pra caramba nessa semana..._

_E faz uns dias que não tomo banho._

_Não devo estar muito atraente pra ele._

_Acho que ele vai me matar._

_Só matar mesmo._

_"Hey... já se decidiu?", eu perguntei. _

_Eu nunca fui muito paciente. _

_Minha mãe sempre me disse que ser impulsiva assim não era bom._

_Que eu devia começar a pensar mais antes de fazer as coisas._

_Eu odiava aquele sermão dela._

_Bom, acho que a parte boa dela tá morta é essa..._

_Nunca mais vou ouvir de novo aquele sermão chato._

_O ruivão só ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim. _

_Hmm, olhando agora, ele tem uma testa grande..._

_E umas tatuagens estranhas nela._

_"Vai cortar minha cabeça? Ou meus braços? Ou pretende me espancar antes?"_

_Não consegui deixar de perguntar._

_Nem sei pra quê eu queria saber aquilo._

_Eu ia descobrir de um jeito ou de outro, certo?_

_Ah, essa minha pressa..._

_E, pra falar a verdade, eu já tava ficando um pouco impaciente._

_Agora o ruivão tinha erguido a outra sobrancelha!_

_Poxa, será que demora tanto assim pra decidir como matar uma pessoa?_

_Sorte dele que eu tava fraquinha.._

_Se fosse outra pessoa, já tinha chutado o saco dele e fugido._

_Ah, tinha que ter um defeito..._

_Bonito, porém lerdo._

_Bom, é a vida..._

_Ah! É agora!_

_Ele levantou a espada!_

_Aposto que vai me decapitar!_

_Duh! Que boba que eu sou!_

_Pra que apostar?_

_Se eu acertar, não vou ganhar nada._

_Vou é perder, isso sim!_

_E a cabeça, ainda por cima._

_Como eu sou boba..._

_Será que todas as pessoas tem esses pensamentos estranhos antes de ter a cabeça cortada?_

_É, deve ser..._

_Porque depois, não tem mais cabeça pra se pensar..._

_Ops!_

_Acabei rindo alto..._

_Hmm, se ele continuar abrindo os olhos desse jeito, vão saltar pra fora._

_"Hey, ruivão! Anda logo com isso...", eu falei._

_Ele ficou olhando pra mim._

_"Ser segurada desse jeito não é muito gostoso, sabe... corta logo a minha cabeça, vai!", eu pedi._

_É verdade, já tava começando a ficar desconfortável. _

_Pô, que saco!_

_Será que ele só sabe me olhar desse jeito?_

_Ué..._

_Me pôs no chão._

_Será que vai me estuprar?_

_Porra, que cara indeciso!_

_Deixa eu agilizar a situação.._

_Se depender dele, não vou morrer nunca!_

_Opa... e isso é ruim? _

_Ah, sei lá..._

_E eu deitei, e abri as pernas. _

_Fechei os olhos, esperando que ele fizesse o que tinha que fazer.._

_Mas ele continuou lá, parado._

_Puta, lerdo é elogio!_

_"Abarai! Por que a demora?", alguém gritou._

_Um homem alto, tão alto quanto o ruivão entrou._

_Hmm, esse também não era feio..._

_Tinha cabelo curto, arrepiado.. parecia um moleque!_

_E, que cor é aquela? Laranja!_

_"O capitão tá perguntando se você já terminou o que tinha pra..."_

_O cabeça-de-laranja começou falando, mas parou._

_Ih, tá olhando pra mim!_

_"Quem é essa?", ele perguntou._

_"Já estava aqui quando eu entrei. Deve ter escapado na semana passada."_

_Ah! Então o ruivão sabia falar!_

_"Por que ainda não matou ela?"_

_"Não me diga o que fazer, Kurosaki!"_

_Viix, o ruivão fico bravo!_

_Quem sabe o laranjão irrita ele bastante e ele finalmente me mata!_

_"Pff.. qualé, Abarai? Vai me dizer que começou a sentir dó, e por isso não cortou a cabeça dela fora?"_

_"Ah, eu sabia!", eu falei. _

_Uh, agora os dois olharam pra mim._

_Eu e minha boca grande._

_O laranjão se abaixou e olhou pra mim mais de perto._

_"O que você disse?", ele me perguntou._

_"Nada.. piada interna.", eu respondi._

_Pô, até eu explicar tudo, o ruivão já tinha se acalmado e aí ia demorar mais uma eternidade pra cortar minha cabeça fora._

_Caramba, é epidemia agora?_

_O laranjão também ergueu a sobrancelha._

_"Kurosaki! Abarai!", veio uma terceira voz. _

_E, pelo jeito, o cara era importante._

_Eu percebi, porque o laranjão e o ruivão ficaram que nem estátua._

_E o dono da voz entrou._

_Ele era alto também. Um pouco menor que os dois._

_Tinha cabelo preto, bem comprido._

_Usava uns negócios pra prender a franja._

_E usava uma roupa chique._

_Era de guerra, que nem dos dois, mas era mais cheia de coisa._

_Acho que ele é mais importante._

_Hmm, vai ver ele é o tal 'capitão' que o laranjão mencionou._

_"O que vocês estão fazendo?", ele perguntou._

_"Perdão, Capitão Kuchiki.", o ruivão falou._

_"Acertei de novo!", eu falei. _

_Poxa, eu tava ficando boa em adivinhação!_

_Ah, mas é uma pena que eu descobri esse talento justo agora..._

_Por um momento, eu quis que eles não cortassem a minha cabeça._

_Daí, eu poderia brincar de adivinhações, com uma das minhas irmãs!_

_A Aya era a que tinha o cadáver mais inteiro. _

_Eles não tinham machucado ela demais, o rosto ainda tava conservadinho._

_Ele era tão bonitinha..._

_E gostava de brincar comigo._

_Ela ia gostar de brincar de adivinhações comigo._

_"Quem é a menina?", o capitão perguntou._

_O laranjão olhou pro ruivão, que olhou pra mim._

_"Ela já estava aqui quando cheguei. Deve ter sobrevivido."_

_O capitão olhou pra mim. _

_"Mate-a, Abarai.", ele falou e deu as costas._

_"Até que enfim...", eu falei, mas dessa vez foi baixinho._

_Só que, o tal capitão ouviu. _

_Deve ter ouvido, porque ele virou e me olhou de novo._

_"O que você falou?", ele perguntou._

_"Perdão. Mas é que ele é muito indeciso, e eu tava ficando impaciente.", eu falei, sentando._

_Eu sabia ser polida quando queria._

_Os três tavam olhando pra mim._

_Eu entendi que eles queriam uma explicação melhor._

_"É que ele não se decidia... se cortava meus braços, se me espancava.. mas eu acertei a aposta, ele vai cortar minha cabeça fora, né! Ah, mas aí ele me pôs no chão, acho que ele decidiu me estuprar antes. Só que, não é por nada não, mas você é meio lerdo. Eu deitei pra agilizar a coisa toda."_

_Eu expliquei. _

_Não muito detalhadamente, mas foi uma explicação._

_Então, porque eles ainda tavam me olhando?_

_"Qual seu nome, menina?", o capitão me perguntou._

_"É educado você se apresentar antes, sabia?", eu falei._

_Foi o que minha mãe tinha me ensinado._

_Será que a mãe dele não ensinou isso pra ele?_

_E, por quê raios, o ruivão e o laranjão tavam me olhando com aquelas caras?_

_Eu olhei de volta pro capitão, esperando que ele falasse._

_Me pareceu que ele quase sorriu.._

_Mas deve ter sido impressão minha._

_"Sou o Capitão Kuchiki Byakuya.", ele falou._

_"Rukia.", eu falei. _

_Eu não ia ficar prolongando a conversa._

_Pelo jeito, esse capitão e os subordinados dele gostam de uma conversinha fiada._

_Mas, eu já tava começando a ficar com mais fome._

_Do jeito que as coisas tavam indo, era capaz que eu morresse de fome antes._

_E, pra que ele queria saber o meu nome?_

_Duvido que ele fosse fazer um túmulo pra mim depois._

_Eu fiquei olhando pra ele._

_Bem nos olhos dele._

_Ele tava me encarando._

_E meu pai me ensinou a nunca baixar a cabeça pra ninguém._

_Eu não ia desobeder ele só porque ele tava morto!_

_Então, fiquei lá..._

_Encarando ele._

_E, arqueei uma sobrancelha._

_Argh! _

_Acho que é epidemia mesmo!_

_Ainda mais porque ele fez a mesma coisa, uns segundos depois._

_E, ele se virou novamente._

_"Abarai!", ele chamou. _

_O ruivão endireitou a postura._

_"Sim, capitão?", ele falou, esperando a ordem._

_De me matar, provavelmente._

_E ainda precisava mandar?_

_PFF!_

_"Leve-a com você em seu cavalo."_

_Opa, opa!_

_Como é que é?_

_Fazer o que?_

_"Capitão..?", o ruivão perguntou._

_É, eu não fui a única a não entender._

_"Você ouviu. Depressa.", o capitão falou._

_Mas que merda é essa?_

_Então eu não vou ter a minha cabeça cortada?_

_Por que não?_

_ARGH!_

_Eu olhei pro ruivão, que também olhou pra mim._

_"Abarai Renji, rebaixado a babá!", o laranjão falou, rindo._

_Imbecil._

_E desde quando eu preciso de babá?_

_Ainda mais um lerdo daqueles!_

_O ruivão me pegou e colocou no ombro. _

_Depois ele deu um soco no laranjão._

_E, eu dei 'Tchau' pra minha velha casa._

_Eu sabia que eu não ia voltar tão cedo._

_Então, o correto era me despedir._

_"Itekimasu, oka-san."_

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_**Narrativa Onipresente**_

_Kuchiki Byakuya morava em uma Mansão, na área nobre da Região Sul. _

_Naquela época, os territórios ainda eram dividos em feudos, e as famílias mais importantes disputavam o poder. A Família Byakuya era a única a deter o poder na Região Sul, pois havia suprimido todos os inimigos. A população, apesar de não aprovar o massacre, também não era de todo ingrata, pois com o fim das guerras pelo território, as coisas ficaram mais calmas._

_Agora, havia uma disputa muito maior, sendo planejada para um futuro não tão distante. _

_A Região Leste era controlada pela família Shihouin. Shihouin Yoruichi era a primogênita, e a que detinha o poder no momento. Ela tinha conseguido formar uma aliança com a família Soi e ainda contava com a família do marido, Urahara Kisuke. Eles eram os maiores rivais de Byakuya._

_A Região Norte era controlada pela família Ichimaru, tendo como representante o jovem, porém astuto Ichimaru Gin. O rapaz mantinha um contato que beirava o mínimo do amigável com Byakuya. A seu favor, Gin contava com seu braço-direito, o misterioso Aizen._

_E, a Região Oeste ainda estava sob a disputa da família Matsumoto e os camponeses, que haviam criado uma força de resistência. É claro, a resistência dos pobres ignóbeis não duraria muito mais._

_Naquela época, as quatro principais famílias disputavam pela Região Central. O local possuía uma fonte de matérias-primas, que nenhum deles sabia a extensão total, mas que ultrapassava tudo que eles possuíam no momento. E quando eu me refiro a "matéria-prima", digo pedras preciosas de todos os tipos, além de prata, ferro, cobre e claro, Ouro._

_Fica claro que a cobiça e a ganância eram os principais combustíveis dessa guerra, mas não é apenas isso. Havia a honra em jogo._

_Honra dos nomes. Honra dos títulos. Honra da reputação._

_Eles matavam, destruíam, corrompiam, chantageavam, enfim, faziam tudo que denegria a verdadeira honra. Então, para compensar tais atos, eles alegavam que, ao conquistarem o que almejavam, a Honra seria reestabelecida._

_E, Kuchiki Byakuya era um homem que prezava muito sua honra e reputação._

_Tanto que, ele não usufruía da aliança com nenhuma outra família. Ele havia subjugado todas as outras famílias da Região Sul, e disso ele se orgulhava muito. Ele comandava aquela área sozinho, sem ter o rabo preso, e sem dever nada a ninguém. _

_Aquele região pertencia exclusivamente à família Kuchiki._

_Mas, havia uma coisa além da disputa das terras que o incomodava: O que aconteceria com seu território, seus bens, seu exército, enfim, tudo aquilo que ele havia dado o sangue a alma para conquistar?_

_Ele não podia tolerar a idéia de ver ser império sendo dividido, e entre quem? Ele não tinha mais família. Não haviam mais nenhum Kuchiki que pudesse tomar o poder depois dele. Ele era o único Kuchiki vivo. _

_As batalhas haviam levado sua família. Seu avô, o Patriarca dos Kuchiki, havia morrido sem nomear um herdeiro ao posto. E, o pai de Byakuya disputou o poder com os quatro irmãos. No final, todos eles morreram, não sem uma vitória: o pai de Byakuya havia vencido, e passava a ele o título. _

_Sendo assim, Byakuya, com apenas dezesseis anos na época, saiu pelo mundo. Ele tinha talento para as artes da espada. Seu pai havia ensinado-o a ser um homem de fibra, excelente guerreiro e, acima de tudo, um líder._

_Por isso, Byakuya saiu a busca de homens fortes como ele. Fortes o suficiente para servir em seu exército paticular. Byakuya havia traçado o plano para a Vitória máxima: reuniria uma força bélica tão superior, que em pouco tempo subjugaria todos e se tornaria o Imperador das cinco Regiões._

_Em um vilarejo pobre e retrógrado, encontrou um jovem com uma força que quase se rivalizava com a dele. Um garoto de doze anos, órfão, e cheio de ódio. As pessoas do vilarejo o chamavam de demônio, pois ele morava no bosque que cercava o vilarejo, e só aparecia de noite. Tinha cabelos vermelhos como o sangue, e conversava com os animais. Byakuya o achou, e o derrotou. Pelas leis do homem selvagem, o mais forte domina o mais fraco, e o mais fraco serve o mais forte. _

_Foi por isso que o garoto lhe jurou fidelidade eterna, e Byakuya conseguiu seu braço-direito: Abarai Renji. O garoto mostrou que, além de um espírito selvagem, possuía também talento como guerreiro. A única exigência de Renji era poder trazer junto um velho amigo: um babuíno selvagem, de olhos vermelhos e pelo branco, chamado Zabimaru._

_Seguindo em frente, Byakuya achou seu "braço-esquerdo": Kurosaki Ichigo. O capitão havia ido inicialmente com a intenção de recrutar o pai do garoto, pois o homem tinha uma fama de guerreiro impressionante. Mas, acabou conseguindo um guerreiro ainda melhor. Ichigo tinha uma força interior superior a qualquer uma que ele já havia visto, e ele o desejou para si. Alguns anos depois, Byakuya conseguiu convencer o garoto a se juntar a seu exército. Mas essa história será revelada mais a frente._

_E, caminho após caminho, Byakuya juntou em volta de si centenas de homens poderosos, orgulhosos, ambiciosos. Nem todos eram tão excelentes quanto Abarai ou Kurosaki, mas mesmo assim eram muito bons. Byakuya então nomeou mais alguns outros extraordinários guerreiros além dos dois primeiros para serem seus primeiros-guerreiros._

_Entre os mais notáveis, um se destacava: um homem mais velho, e muito misterioso. Sempre trajado de negro, ele surgiu na noite do dia em que Ichigo se juntara ao exército. Ele se apresentou como Zangetsu, e nunca revelou de onde viera, ou porque decidiu se juntar a Byakuya. Mas, logo demonstrou ser um excelente espadachim, e mestre em combate corpo-a-corpo._

_Pareceu a Byakuya que o homem de cara se simpatizou com Kurosaki, tornando-se uma espécie de tutor do rapaz. E, Byakuya ainda contava com o auxílio de um feiticeiro misterioso, e muito sinistro: "Kurotsuti" Mayuri. Kurotsuti significa "Terra negra"; Terra era de seus feitiços, que eram todos a base de terra, areia e cascalho; e Negra era sua pele, graças ao pacto que ele fez com as trevas para controlar o poder que detinha._

_Mayuri-sama ainda era hábil em criar venenos e poções, se tornando também, o médico particular do exército de Byakuya._

_E, era com esse mesmo homem que Byakuya estava tendo uma conversa muito particular, em sua sala de negócios._

_"O que acha de minha idéia, Mayuri?", o homem perguntou. Byakuya estava sentado, polindo sua katana, e apenas lançou um olhar de esguela para o feiticeiro._

_"Acho que esta é a segunda vez que me surpreende, Kuchiki-sama. E, dado fatos recém confirmados, esta não é uma tarefa muito fácil. Fico surpreso com sua idéia. Mas, há a possibilidade de duvidarem da veracidade dessa informação, não acha?", Mayuri disse, bebendo de seu chá de ervas negras._

_"Nenhum de meus homens ousará me questionar sobre isso. Apenas Abarai e Kurosaki a viram naquela cabana. Nenhum outro sequer desconfiará que estou mentindo. E, quanto aos meus adversários, pouco me importa o que pensarão a respeito disso.", Byakuya falou. _

_"Acha que Abarai e Kurosaki não irão falar mais do que devem?", Mayuri questionou. _

_"Abarai é leal a mim. Quanto a Kurosaki, ele não pode fazer muito. Tenho certeza de que ele ainda se lembra do acordo.", Byakuya disse. _

_"Mas o senhor certamente não gostaria de arriscar, não é?", Mayuri questionou. Byakuya olhou o feiticeiro._

_"Certamente não.", foi a simples resposta e havia um sorriso sinistro em sua bela face. Mayuri então riu, tão sinistramente quanto o sorriso de Byakuya era o som de suas gargalhadas._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_"Tsk. Eu não vou fazer isso.", Abarai disse, contrariado. Além de ter que carregar a garota consigo, agora ele tinha outra tarefa desagradável relacionada a mesma: providenciar um banho a ela._

_"São ordens de sua Majestade, Abarai..", uma voz cheia de sarcasmo soou. Kurosaki estava escorado contra a parede exterior da grande sala de banho. Assim como toda a Mansão de Byakuya, o banheiro não poderia deixar de ostentar grandiosidade. Era um grande banheiro a céu aberto, com banheiras enormes de fonte termal. Ao lado, ainda havia a sauna particular. _

_Parecia até um Onsen particular, mas, aquele era o banheiro do Exército. Byakuya, por ser quem era, tomava banho em um local particular. _

_E, naquele momento, Renji estava com um grande problema: dar banho na menina. Rukia tinha entrado no banheiro, e estava se despindo. E, o ruivo caminhava de um lado para o outro do corredor, do lado de fora, junto com Ichigo._

_"Dane-se, Kurosaki! Eu não vou dar banho naquela menina! Não sou babá, sou um guerreiro!", Renji berrou, extremamente irritado com o sorrisinho que enfeitava o rosto de Ichigo._

_"Tsk tsk tsk... o Kuchiki não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber disso...", Ichigo disse, coçando o queixo. Renji cerrou os dentes._

_"Maldito seja, Kurosaki.", Renji grunhiu, e finalmente entrou no banheiro. Segundos se passaram, Ichigo ouviu um grito estridente e Renji saiu. Não exatamente saiu, e sim, foi chutado para fora. Ichigo ficou olhando surpreso para o ruivo._

_"E fique aí, seu pervertido!", uma voz feminina gritou lá de dentro. Ichigo olhou para a porta e viu a pequena garota, uma bacia na mão esquerda, e segurando a toalha firmemente com a direita._

_Ichigo observou a forma pequena da menina, e depois olhou para Renji, que se recuperava. _

_E, antes que Ichigo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a menina jogou a bacia. Ichigo se desviou por muito pouco, e antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser atirada para fora, Renji se levantou e fechou a porta com força._

_Ambos ouviram a mesma ser trancada por dentro, e se entreolharam. _

_Quem diria, que aquela coisinha pequena e desnutrida podia ser tão feroz. _

_**Continua...**_

_**Reviews ou Flames, mandem! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - O Portal do Inferno**

_"Vai-se por mim à cidade dolente, _

_Vai-se por mim a sempiterna dor, _

_Vai-se por mim entre a perdida gente._

_Moveu justiça o meu alto feitor, _

_Fez-me a Divina Potestade, _

_mais o Supremo Saber e o primo Amor._

_Antes de mim não foi criado mais nada _

_senão eterno, e eu eterna duro._

_Deixai toda esperança, vós que entrais."_

_by Dante Alighieri, A Divina Comédia_

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_Será que eu estou sonhando?_

_Isso TUDO é um banheiro?_

_Eu havia visitado um Onsen quando era bem mais nova._

_A lembrança daquele lugar nunca saiu de minha mente._

_As nuvens de vapor._

_Os cheiros diferentes de aromas para banho._

_As toalhas branquinhas e macias._

_A água quente._

_E, aqui estou eu, nesse banheiro._

_Que, diga-se de passagem, é mil vezes maior que o Onsen que visitei!_

_Eu tirei rapidamente o meu quimono todo sujo e encardido._

_Cheirei o meu cabelo, e fiz um careta._

_Bleargh!_

_Eu estava mesmo precisando de um banho!_

_"Maldito seja, Kurosaki!", eu ouvi o ruivão do lado de fora._

_Hunf! Estragando os meus momentos de paz._

_O que será que ele e o Laranjão estão discutindo?_

_Bom, danem-se os dois!_

_Eu vou é me ensaboar, e entrar nessa água quent..._

_Ué? Que ventinho frio é esse?_

_Ah, o ruivão que abriu a porta._

_Peraí..._

_O ruivão..._

_Abriu.._

_a.._

_PORTA?_

_"AAAAHHHHHH!", e eu gritei o mais alto que pude._

_E, peguei a coisa mais pesada que vi. _

_Que, no momento, era um banquinho de madeira, e arremessei com tudo no maldito._

_Ele se virou para correr para a porta._

_Ah, tá bom que eu ia deixar ele se safar daquele jeito._

_Juntei todas as minhas forças e concentrei elas no meu pé._

_E, chutei as costas do desgraçado!_

_Isso, fica aí fora mesmo, seu tarado!_

_"E fique aí, seu pervertido!", eu falei._

_Achei que ia poder tomar meu banho, quando vejo uma cabeça laranja ao lado da porta._

_Ah, outro tarado!_

_Mas eu não vou dar nem chance pra ele ver alguma coisa!_

_Peguei a bacia, e mirei bem naquela cabeça de mixirica!_

_Eu sabia que ele ia olhar, o depravado!_

_TOMA!_

_Joguei a bacia nele, com força!_

_Pena que ele desviou!_

_Antes que eu pudesse jogar qualquer outra coisa, o ruivão levantou e fechou a porta._

_Hunf!_

_Bem feito pros dois!_

_Ah!_

_Agora sim, eu posso tomar o meu banho._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_**Narrativa Onipresente**_

_"Nervosinha ela, não!", Ichigo falou. Ele e Renji estavam montando guarda no corredor, para o caso da menina decidir fugir._

_Renji apenas soltou um muxoxo, e balançou a cabeça. Ele não iria admitir que tinha ficado surpreso com a atitude da garota. Aliás, desde o momento em que a viu, ela conseguiu surpreendê-lo várias vezes. _

_Afinal, ele nunca esperava vê-la naquela cabana. Ele, Ichigo e Byakuya estavam de passagem pelo local, voltando para a Mansão após uma longa viagem diplomática na Região Norte. Foi então que, Zabimaru o alertou, dizendo que havia escutado um barulho estranho. Bem, quando Renji diz que Zabimaru falou com ele, ele quer dizer uma espécie de conversa telepática entre os dois._

_Zabimaru não era um babuíno qualquer. Ele era um demônio de verdade, e por isso, era muito mais excepcional que o esperado._

_Pois foi com sua audição minuciosa que Zabimaru escutou os passos de alguém. Renji achou estranho. Pelo relatório que Zangetsu havia mandado, todas as cabanas daquela região haviam sido destruídas e queimadas. As famílias que ali habitavam eram todas de rebeldes, que ainda se recusavam a obeder completamente as ordens de Byakuya. _

_Sendo assim, era teoricamente impossível ainda ter alguém por ali. Talvez fosse um mendigo, ou algum viajante. Mas, eles não poderiam arriscar. Renji então foi na frente, para certificar que a área estivesse vazia._

_Qual foi a surpresa do rapaz ao encontrar aquela menina, pequena e magricela, naquele mesmo local. Ela estava de pé, no que seria a cozinha, mexendo nas panelas. Renji notou que o cadáver semi-decomposto de uma mulher estava ali, perto dela. E a menina parecia nem se incomodar. Ela até murmurava alguma coisa. Quando ela se deu conta da presença dele, Renji notou que os olhos da menina se fixaram em sua espada. Provavelmente ela estava morrendo de medo._

_Renji então balançou a cabeça e se aproximou da menina, erguendo-a pelos cabelos, pronto para matá-la. Claro, antes disso, ele esperava que a mesma gritasse, chorasse e implorasse pela vida, como sempre._

_Novamente, surpresa. A menina estava maltratada, mas os olhos grandes e azuis piscavam calmamente, enquanto ela olhava para ele, atentamente. Nenhum traço de medo, ou angústia. Ela estava calma, até um pouco ansiosa e... admirada._

_Renji percebeu que ela o estudava, e que estava pensativa. O que será que estava passando na cabeça dela? Renji podia jurar que ela estava temendo pela própria vida, quando a menina falou:_

_"Justo na hora do jantar!", foi o que saiu dos lábios dela, um tom de desapontamento e aborrecimento. Renji não pôde conter e arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para aquela menina. _

_Aquilo era coisa para se dizer antes de ser morta? Não, algo estava errado. Aquela menina não era normal, não poderia ser. E ela continuou a encará-lo, quando finalmente falou novamente: _

_"Hey... já se decidiu?", ela perguntou, curiosa. Renji esperou que ela continuasse, e a menina ainda perguntou o que ele faria com ela. Se cortaria a cabeça dela ou os braços, ou se a espancaria. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Que tipo de menina era aquela? _

_Será que ela não sentia medo? Ou talvez o fato de ter tido toda sua família morta e sua casa destruída a tivessem feito pirar de vez. Ela não lutava para escapar, não tentava garantir a própria vida. Ela até parecia ansiosa para morrer. _

_Renji não pôde questionar a sanidade dela naquele momento, pois Kurosaki o interrompeu. Assim como nesse momento._

_"Hey, Abarai, ela já está lá há um bom tempo, você não acha? Será que ela se afogou?", Ichigo perguntou. Renji balançou a cabeça, a linha de pensamento sendo quebrada._

_Maldito Kurosaki, sempre o distraindo. _

_"Não sei, e não me importo. Se quiser, pode ir verificar se ela ainda está viva.", Renji disse, mau-humorado._

_"Eu não. Prefiro ficar aqui, a levar uma bacia na cabeça.", Ichigo disse, apoiando a cabeça nos dois braços, e se deitando no corredor._

_A porta então se abriu, e a menina estava ali. Ela havia vestido o quimono limpo que Renji tinha deixado para ela. Era um quimono vermelho, do próprio Renji, já que não haviam mulheres na Mansão Byakuya, e ele não tinha tempo para ir comprar algum. O quimono tinha ficado enorme nela, mesmo sendo um quimono que ele usava quando era criança. _

_Ela resolveu o problema o amarrando bem apertado com as faixas que ele havia deixado. E, a menina não mais parecia uma mendiga. Estava limpa, com os cabelos lavados e penteados. A pele antes encardida, agora se revelava bem branquinha, e isso fazia os olhos azuis se destacarem mais ainda. _

_Olhando desse jeito, ela até que não era tão feia assim. _

_"Tá olhando o quê?", ela perguntou. A voz dela era mais grave do que o esperado para uma menina daquele tamanho, e continha uma certa arrogância._

_"Como você pode ser tão rude, hein, menina-mendiga?", Ichigo disse, rindo dela. Rukia cerrou os dentes e lançou um olhar gélido ao rapaz._

_"Prefiro ser mendiga a ser um macaco ignorante que nem você, cabeça-de-mexerica.", ela falou, respondendo a altura. Não literalmente "a altura", já que Ichigo era bem mais alto que ela. Os dois ficaram se encarando. _

_Ichigo não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a atitude da menina, novamente. Ele não esperava que uma coisinha daquelas o encarasse nos olhos como ela estava fazendo. _

_"Por que estão bloqueando o corredor desse jeito?", uma voz veio de trás de Renji. Rukia então quebrou o contato visual com Ichigo para olhar quem havia aparecido dessa vez._

_"Zangetsu-san!", Renji disse, se virando para o homem vestido com um quimono preto, que estava parado no corredor, observando todos eles. _

_"Abarai-kun. Kurosaki-kun. Como foi a viagem?", o homem perguntou, cumprimentando-os com a cabeça._

_"Foi tudo bem. Como o esperado, é claro.", Renji respondeu. _

_"Não andou aprontando nada enquanto estivemos fora, não é, seu velho sem-vergonha!", Ichigo disse, se aproximando do homem, e dando um soco leve no braço dele. Zangetsu sorriu._

_"Vocês nunca saberão. Mas, me digam agora: quem é a pequena dama?", Zangetsu perguntou, olhando para Rukia. A garota não baixou os olhos para ele, o que fez o homem sorrir para ela. Ele gostou do fogo em seus olhos. Eram os mesmo que ele via nos olhos de Ichigo, seu pupilo._

_Renji e Ichigo se olharam e depois para a garota. _

_"Eu sou..", Rukia ia se apresentar, quando uma voz a interrompeu._

_"Você saberá quem é ela em breve, Zangetsu-san.", era Byakuya, surgindo atrás de Zangetsu. Ao lado dele, estava Mayuri. _

_Os três homens se curvaram diante da presença de Byakuya, mas Rukia permaneceu com a cabeça erguida, olhando Byakuya. Algo dentro dela gritava. Uma voz a alertava para não se aproximar daquele homem. Rukia não gostava dos olhos dele, e a presença dele a faziam sentir um arrepio desagradável na espinha. Mesmo assim, ela não baixou os olhos, nem a cabeça._

_"Abarai, Kurosaki, venham comigo. E você também, Rukia.", Byakuya falou, e acrescentou um tom venenoso na voz ao dizer o nome dela. Zangetsu ficou ainda mais surpreso com a menina, ao ver que ela não tinha baixado a cabeça para o grande Capitão. E, ele ainda havia chamado-a pelo nome, sem repreendê-la por encará-lo._

_Zangetsu ficou se perguntando, quem poderia ser aquela menina misteriosa..._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_Eu não gosto dele. _

_Nem um pouco, pra falar a verdade._

_É um homem bonito, mas os olhos..._

_Os olhos dele me incomodam muito._

_Eles tem um brilho estranho.._

_Tem algo nele, que me deixa ansiosa._

_E, desde que eu vim parar aqui, me pergunto:_

_"O que você pretende?"_

_Aproveitei para compartilhar minha dúvida com ele._

_O capitão olhou pra mim, só com o canto dos olhos._

_Eu estava caminhando ao lado dele, pelo corredor._

_Atrás de nós dois, estavam o ruivão e o laranjão._

_E, ainda tinha o outro cara, que eu não sabia o nome._

_Só o que eu sabia, é que ele era estranho demais!_

_Só de olhar pra ele, senti o corpo gelar..._

_Dava pra ver a maldade nos olhos dele..._

_Aqueles olhos amarelos, estranhos..._

_Da onde será que aquele cara saiu?_

_Minha aposta: do Inferno!_

_Ele parecia um demônio._

_"Você precisa aprender a ser mais paciente.", foi a resposta dele._

_Eu amarrei a cara._

_Essa era a frase de início dos sermões da minha mãe._

_Eu definitivamente não gosto desse cara._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_**Narrativa Onipresente**_

_Eles pararam em frente a uma porta de bambu, coberta de papel de arroz branco. Mayuri se apressou, e abriu a porta de correr para Byakuya entrar, e Rukia estremeceu diante do olhar do feiticeiro. _

_O chão era de estacas de madeira, e havia uma mesa baixa e comprida ao centro, com almofadas azuis ao redor da mesma. Na ponta, a almofada era maior, e branca. Aquele era o lugar de Byakuya. Renji se sentou ao seu lado direito, e Ichigo ao lado esquerdo. Mayuri se sentou ao lado de Renji e Byakuya fez um movimento, indicando a Rukia que ela se sentasse na outra ponta._

_A garota assim fez, sem tirar os olhos do capitão._

_"Abarai e Kurosaki, ouçam com atenção: Vocês sabem que o Capitão Kuchiki é o único herdeiro vivo do clã Kuchiki, certo?", era Mayuri quem falava. Byakuya mantinha os olhos em Rukia, mas a menina não mais o encarava. Ela agora prestava atenção em Mayuri._

_Ichigo e Renji balançaram a cabeça, confirmando as palavras do feiticeiro. Ichigo tinha uma expressão e uma postura relaxada, como se ouvir aquilo tudo fosse muito chato. E Renji prestava atenção as palavras do homem, mas observava Byakuya também. _

_"Pois bem: vocês sabem para quem irão os bens da família Kuchiki, quando nosso capitão se for?", Mayuri perguntou. Renji e Ichigo se entreolharam. _

_"Eu não tenho herdeiros. E não pretendo me casar, para deixar meus bens com a família de alguma mulher interesseira. Por isso, a melhor opção é deixar meus bens com algum parente, algum Kuchiki.", Byakuya se pronunciou. Todos olhavam para ele agora. Rukia estava ficando apreensiva. _

_"Mas como o senhor fará isso, se todos os seus parentes pereceram, Capitão?", Renji perguntou._

_"É aí que ela entra.", Mayuri disse, lançando um olhar longo para Rukia. A menina estreitou os olhos. Renji e Ichigo se entreolhavam, confusos._

_"Eu não entendo onde você quer chegar com toda essa ladainha. Vocês falaram e falaram, e não disseram nada.", Rukia se pronunciou. _

_Byakuya olhou para ela, um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Mayuri ficou atordoado ao ouvir a menina falando assim com o poderoso Kuchiki._

_"Meça as palavras, menina. Não sabe que precisa mostrar respeito diante do..", Mayuri ia dizer "Capitão Kuchiki Byakuya", mas ele foi interrompido._

_"Seu irmão mais velho.", Byakuya completou a frase. Rukia arregalou os olhos azuis, e Ichigo e Renji engasgaram, as expressões de choque em suas faces. Mayuri fez uma careta, e estreitou os olhos, lançando um olhar venenoso a menina._

_Pela primeira vez, Rukia não tinha palavras para expressar o quão atordoada ela havia ficado. No entanto, sua mente voava a mil._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_Eu sabia._

_Eu S-A-B-I-A!_

_O jeito que esse maldito capitão me olhava..._

_Ele estava planejando alguma coisa._

_Eu sabia!_

_Ele e esse demônio negro!_

_Agora sim, eu entendo porquê ele me poupou._

_Quer dizer então que ele não tem mais família?_

_Somos iguais nisso._

_Mas, querer me colocar como irmã..._

_Qual o sentido disso?_

_Ele acha que eu posso cuidar dos bens dele depois que ele morrer?_

_Ele acha que eu vou cuidar de alguma coisa?_

_Eu nem sou dessa família!_

_Tá certo que, em termos de aparência, até dá pra enganar..._

_Mas, esse plano não faz sentido algum!_

_Eu pensei que ele fosse querer se casar comigo..._

_Isso faria mais sentido, do que me adotar como irmã mais nova._

_Eu realmente não entendi nada!_

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_"Mas... mas Capitão... eu não consigo entender o seu plano.", Renji foi o primeiro a sair do choque. _

_"Mayuri explicará para vocês. Eu tenho assuntos para resolver agora.", Byakuya disse, se levantando. Rukia já tinha se recuperado do choque, e agora concentrou suas atenções para ouvir a explicação de Mayuri._

_"Sim, Capitão.", Mayuri disse. _

_"Você, venha comigo.", Byakuya disse, parado ao lado de Rukia. A garota o olhou, e relutantemente se levantou, seguindo-o para fora da sala._

_Renji e Ichigo ficaram observando os dois saírem da sala, e quando a porta se fechou, olharam para Mayuri. O feiticeiro tinha uma longa explicação pela frente._

_"Bem, bem... que tal um chá, antes dessa conversa?", Mayuri perguntou, e serviu uma xícara de chá para os dois. O líquido tinha uma cor verde bastante intenso, mas o aroma era agradável, e logo ambos estavam sentindo o líquido descendo pelas gargantas. Enquanto bebiam, não puderam notar o sorriso perverso nos lábios do feiticeiro Kurotsuti Mayuri._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_"Eu odeio me repetir, sabe? Mas, esse caso pede que eu repita: O que você pretende?", eu perguntei._

_Eu queria ter ficado naquela sala, e escutado a explicação. _

_Acho que eu mereço pelo menos isso._

_Ser tirada da minha casa, e da minha família..._

_Ter que aguentar aqueles dois tapados..._

_E não obter uma resposta do porquê eu estar nessa casa..._

_Fingindo ser irmã desse cara!_

_"Paciência realmente não é uma das suas virtudes, não é mesmo.. Rukia!", ele disse._

_Eu cerrei os dentes, me segurando pra não pular no pescoço dele._

_O jeito como ele dizia o meu nome..._

_Eu pudia sentir o repúdio na voz dele... _

_"Não, não é.", eu disse, simplesmente._

_"Esse é um defeito irritante.", ele falou, sem nem olhar pra mim._

_"Ser evasivo e estar sempre na defensiva também é, sabia?", eu retruquei._

_Ele acha o quê?_

_Que pode me irritar, me ofender, e que eu não vou responder?_

_Até parece!_

_Ele olhou pra mim._

_Aqueles olhos frios, insensíveis, estavam mirados no meu rosto._

_Eu encarei de volta, nem pisquei._

_"Você sabe que o responsável pela morte da sua família sou eu, certo?", ele perguntou._

_Bastardo maldito!_

_Desviando do assunto na maior cara de pau..._

_"Sei.", eu disse._

_"Então por quê você está aqui? Por que não tentou fugir? Ou se vingar?", ele perguntou._

_"É isso que você quer?", eu perguntei._

_Aquele cara não me conhecia mesmo._

_"Seria ruim para os meus planos, se você sumisse, ou morresse. Mas não gosto de ficar curioso sobre um assunto por muito tempo. Responda a minha pergunta: por que ainda não tentou me matar?", ele perguntou._

_Como se eu pudesse matar ele..._

_E, ele sabia que eu não poderia matá-lo, mesmo se eu tentasse._

_Quer dizer que ele estava tentando me entender?_

_Pra quê?_

_Mas, é feio responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, então..._

_"Eu não odeio você, se é isso que quer saber. Você só causou a morte física da minha família. E isso não é ruim.", eu expliquei._

_Nós estávamos em um jardim, e havia uma fonte no centro. _

_Eu fui para perto dela, e mergulhei minha mão na água gelada._

_Que sensação gostosa!_

_Eu sabia que ele estava olhando para mim._

_E provavelmente, estava com a sobrancelha arqueada._

_Eu me virei para olhar para ele._

_E, bingo!_

_Lá estava ele, com aquela expressão de "Não entendo."_

_Eu revirei os olhos._

_Ele quer a versão completa, então..._

_Eu respirei fundo._

_"Minha família vinha morrendo já há algum tempo. Meus pais não eram mais os mesmos. Eles não se amavam mais, nem falavam um com o outro. E, como conseqüência disso, eles não falavam comigo, ou com as minhas irmãs. Minha mãe virou um fantasma. Ela vagava pela casa, sem falar nada, sempre chorando, remoendo brigas... para mim, ela já estava morta. E, meu pai quase nunca estava em casa. Era como se ele tivesse morrido também. E, minhas irmãs... a gente não tinha o que comer, então elas todas estavam morrendo aos poucos, de inanição. Viviam com febre, delirando, tentando comer pedras ou os botões das roupas... minha família já era um espectro do que um dia foi. As almas deles, suas consciências já estavam em outro lugar. Eram apenas bonecos de carne, sem emoção, sem vida. O que faltava, era deitarem em sepulturas e serem enterrados."_

_Eu não sei bem porque estava explicando aquilo para ele._

_Acho que é a idéia dele se tornar meu irmão mais velho._

_Eu fui ensinada a não mentir para os mais velhos._

_"E quanto a você?", eu ouvi ele me perguntar._

_Por um milésimo de segundo eu hesitei._

_Quanto a mim...?_

_"Eu morri bem antes de todos eles. A minha vida terminou no dia em que eu nasci. Eu sempre fui um peso-morto naquela casa.", eu disse._

_Era a pura verdade!_

_Confesso que aquilo me incomodou por algum tempo.._

_Eu tentei fazer parte da família..._

_Mas não dava certo._

_Nunca deu certo._

_Nunca daria certo._

_"Entendo...", ele falou. _

_Eu olhei para ele._

_Eu nem tinha reparado que tinha me virado para a fonte novamente, no meio da conversa._

_Os olhos dele estavam diferentes._

_Não, ele não estava emocionado._

_Mas havia algo novo..._

_Havia reconhecimento nos olhos dele._

_Eu não era tão intrometida quanto ele nos assuntos pessoais alheios..._

_Por isso, não perguntei como havia sido a vida dele com a família Kuchiki._

_Mas, pelo que eu pude ver nos olhos dele, naquele momento..._

_Eu soube, que a vida dele, não havia sido tão diferente assim da minha._

_Claro, aposto que a família dele não estava morrendo de fome..._

_E nem foi assassinada por ele..._

_Hmm.. pra falar a verdade..._

_Eu não duvido que ele tenha cortado a cabeça do próprio pai fora._

_Ele ainda tinha aquele brilho de crueldade nos olhos, que não sumia nunca..._

_Nunca se sabe o que um homem ambicioso pode fazer._

_"Agora que eu te contei o que queria saber, você vai me contar o que eu quero saber?", eu perguntei._

_Oh! Ele sorriu!_

_Eu nem sabia que ele conseguia fazer isso!_

_"É claro...", ele disse, e se virou._

_Até que enfim!_

_".. que não!", ele completou._

_Eu fechei a cara._

_Bastardo maldito..._

d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b:d:b

_**Narrativa Onipresente**_

_Byakuya conduziu Rukia para um quarto, na ala norte da Mansão. O quarto dela era grande, muito maior do que ela esperava. O chão era coberto de tatames azuis, tinha armários de madeira na parede, à esquerda. Fora isso, havia apenas um criado-mudo com uma lamparina em cima. E, uma grande porta, bem de frente da porta de entrada. Depois que Byakuya se foi, dizendo para ela se vestir adequadamente para o jantar, Rukia foi olhar o que havia atrás daquela porta._

_Uma vista de tirar o fôlego._

_Aquela era a porta da varanda. Assim como todas as portas da Mansão, aquela era de madeira, revestida de papel de arroz. _

_Rukia ficou impressionada. A noite estava agradável, e uma brisa fresca soprava, fazendo várias folhas voarem suavemente. Lá embaixo (o quarto ficava no último andar superior da Mansão), ela pôde ver a copa das árvores, tanto as que estavam dentro dos portões da Mansão, quanto as que seguiam sem fim, indo acabar bem ao longe, quase ao pé das montanhas._

_Ainda havia o lago, que mais a frente se juntava com o rio, que vinha das Montanhas. Ela pensou em procurá-lo no dia seguinte, para ver se haviam peixes ali. Ela não gostava de comer peixes, mas adorava vê-los. Carpas coloridas eram seus prediletos._

_Rukia então decidiu olhar para cima, e suspirou ao ver a Lua, grande e redonda, brilhante e majestosa. Noite de Lua cheia. E, o céu estava limpo, sem nuvens. As estrelas brilhavam, mas só podiam ser vistas aquelas mais distantes da Lua, pois o astro ofuscava tudo ao seu redor. Rukia apoiou os cotovelos na grade de madeira, maravilhada com aquela visão. _

_Ela amava a noite. Incontáveis vezes, ela fugiu para o bosque no meio da madrugada, pelo simples prazer de estar longe de casa. Fingia que vivia lá, em meio aos animais. Fingia que era uma criatura selvagem. Um animal feroz. _

_Como ela odiava viver naquela casa. _

_Mas, houve aquela manhã, quando ela retornou do bosque... e encontrou destroços. E sangue. E cadáveres._

_A casa havia sido queimada._

_A mãe havia sido morta na cozinha mesmo. As roupas estavam rasgadas, a pele machucada. Havia sangue em sua saia e nas coxas. Mas, a maior parte do sangue havia saído de um enorme corte em sua garganta. _

_Perto dela, estava o corpo do pai. Um dos braços estava embaixo da mesa, e o outro perto do corpo. Ele também tinha a face machucada, e um corte profundo em seu abdômen, de onde suas vísceras escorregaram, e agora estava expostas no chão de terra batida da cozinha._

_Ali, no quarto, estavam as três irmãs de Rukia. A mais velha, Sayuri, estava na cama. As pernas abertas, sangue nas coxas também. Os cabelos negros e compridos estavam espalhados, cobrindo o rosto e uma parte das costas. Estava despida, de bruço. Havia uma poça de sangue na cabeça, provavelmente o pescoço estava cortado._

_A terceira irmã, Naomi, estava no canto do quarto, junto da caçula, Aya. Ambas estavam machucadas, sangue nas pernas também, e no pescoço. Ainda era possível notar as marcas de lágrimas na face de ambas as meninas. _

_Rukia agachou perto delas, e limpou o sangue que havia no nariz e lábios de Naomi. Acaricou ternamente a face de Aya, afastando os fios de cabelo. Fechou os olhos, suspirando. _

_Por fim, encontrou o avô, em seu quarto. O velho homem já estava no fim de sua vida, agonizando de uma doença degenerativa. Mas, não havia sido a doença a levá-lo deste mundo: e sim, um corte violento em seu pescoço, que havia separado a cabeça do restante do cadáver._

_Rukia vagou pela casa aquela noite. De cadáver em cadáver, ela ia caminhando pelos cômodos da casa. Não havia mais teto, nem paredes inteiras. Tudo havia sido queimado. Provavelmente, a família assistiu a casa sendo queimada, e depois que entraram para tentar salvar o que restou, forma brutalmente mortos. _

_Sim, pois naquele dia, a família havia saído de manhã, para ir ao templo rezar. Rukia não havia ido junto, pois quando saíram, ela ainda não tinha retornado do bosque. A garota chegou na casa vazia, dormiu, e saiu novamente antes que ele voltassem. _

_A casa foi queimada depois que ela saiu, e antes da família chegar. _

_Péssima hora para errar o timing. Se tivessem chegado antes, talvez tivessem morrido queimados. Melhor do que ser espancado, estuprado e enfim morto. E, se Rukia não tivesse fugido, estaria morta com sua família, não tendo que passar uma semana morrendo de fome, e enfim vir para a Mansão Kuchiki._

_Rukia suspirou. Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando as memórias daqueles dias._

_"Tudo culpa daquele capitão, por puxar o assunto...", ela disse, e entrou no quarto._

_Conversar com Kuchiki Byakuya se provava ser cada vez mais algo ruim. _

_**Continua...**_

_**Esse episódio foi mais suave. Droga!**_

_**Não consigo desviar do romantismo banal. Está impregnado em minha narrativa...**_

_**Tentarei ser mais insensível, eu prometo.**_

_**Reviews ou flames, mandem!**_

_**Obs: Sayuri, Naomi e Aya são os nomes das minhas três irmãs. **_


End file.
